Lucy's Transformation
by Levante01
Summary: Lucy's bloodlust becomes more uncontrollable. What are the changes happening to her? And who's the new diclonius that's after her?
1. Chapter 1

Yuka and Mayu stood in the yard hanging wet clothes onto the clothesline. The sky above them was clear blue, with the sun reaching noon and shining brightly. Yuka paused and gazed into the sky. "It's beautiful out, isn't it?" she said casually to Mayu.

"Yes, very," Mayu said, putting a towel on the line while giving Yuka a small smile.

"You know, we should go to the beach," Yuka suggested. "I bet we can talk Kouta into it if we all get into our swimsuits and beg him really hard. What do you think?"

"Sure," Mayu said shyly.

"Here you go! More clothes to hang up," said Nana as she came from the house with a wicker basket full of wet clothes. She set it on the ground and began hanging them on the line.

"Nana, you wanna go to the beach today?" Yuka asked.

Nana stopped and looked at Yuka. A bright smile appeared on her childish face. "Sure! When can we go! I wanna go so bad!"

"All right," Yuka said cheerfully. "Let's finish this up and go get ready. We'll coax Kouta into it when he gets home."

Kouta opened the front door and stepped in, kicking his shoes off and placing them aside. "Still no luck finding her," he said to himself. "Where could she have gone?"

"Kouta!" screamed Nana as she ran down the stairs with Mayu right behind her.

"What's going on?" he asked. His face suddenly felt hot when he noticed the two girls wearing bikinis, Nana in a pink polka dotted one and Mayu in a yellow one.

The girls wrapped around Kouta and said together in pleading voices, "Can we go to the beach, Kouta? Pretty please?"

"The beach?" Kouta didn't plan on going anywhere when he had gotten home. He just wanted to rest and relax.

"Why not?" Yuka said as she appeared in the foyer with her arms crossed. She wore a blue bikini. "It's a wonderful day out. And summer's almost over. We'd be crazy not to take this opportunity."

"I didn't exactly plan on going anywhere else today," Kouta said. "I'm really tired."

"Please, Kouta?" Nana said.

"Yeah, Kouta, please?" Mayu begged in her tiny voice.

"Can you honestly say no to those cute faces?" Yuka asked.

Kouta looked down at the girls. They frowned and puffed out their bottom lips, their eyes large and shimmering. Kouta sighed in defeat. "I suppose not."

"Yay! Let's go!" Nana exclaimed and she and Mayu dragged him from the house.

"Hang on a second!" Kouta cried. "I still needa get my swim shorts!"

"Gotcha covered, Kouta," Yuka said, waving a pair of Kouta's shorts in the air as she followed them from the house.

Lucy walked through the bustling streets. She kept the bangs of her pink hair low over her eyes. She felt sad, sadder than she ever had in her life. She had been through a lot in her life, from being an outcast as a child because of the horns protruding from her head, to killing her own family, to killing others who had tormented her for being different. None of it compared to now as she left the home and person she loved.

But it was a decision she had made on her own. No matter how much Kouta argued against it, she made up her mind to leave in order to protect him. She felt a change happening to her. She didn't know exactly what it could be, but something didn't seem right. She had loved Kouta since the very first time he asked to be her friend, her who had been called a freak by others and so easily accepted by this one boy who didn't even know her. And one day Lucy suddenly had the urge to kill him, for no reason at all.

Lucy put her hands to her head. Maybe she was going crazy. Maybe her want to kill others wasn't her insanity, but now to kill the only ones who cared about her was. Maybe the scientists who held her captive for years were right to do so, but she couldn't stand the experiments they had done to her, and regretted now thinking that her captivity was for the best.

"Nyah, nyah!" she heard a kid cry out.

Lucy stopped and turned her head. She was by a park with a bunch of playful kids. Her sights immediately turned onto a group of three kids. Two of them were boys, both picking on a little girl who had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Stop it, please!" the little girl cried as she held her skirt in her clenched fists.

"What're you gonna do if we don't?" one of the boys said. He held out his hands and shoved the girl to the ground.

Lucy subconsciously started walking toward the children. She had her teeth clenched and her heart pounded hard in her chest.

"Look," the other boy said as she grabbed the bottom of the girl's skirt and lifted it, "she's wearing panda underwear."

"Please, stop it," the girl pleaded. "Why are you being so mean to me?"

Lucy felt the vectors rising around her. The invisible hands were ready to launch out. She wanted to kill those boys. They reminded her of her childhood when she made her first kill. The boys she killed never saw it coming, and these two wouldn't either.

"All right, that's enough," a woman said as she grabbed the two boys.

Lucy stopped. Her vectors were only inches from reaching the boys.

The mother dragged the boys away from the girl. "You two should be ashamed picking on a helpless girl like that. I'm very sorry for their behavior," she added to the girl. She tugged her on sons' arms. "We're going to have a long talk about this when we get home."

That woman protected the girl. If only Lucy had had a mother that would've protected her when she was a child. The returning memories of a family that never helped her made her blood boil. They deserved to die, she thought.

Lucy grasped her chest. Pain surged through her body with her heart being the most painful. She collapsed to her knees. What was happening to her? This pain was unbearable. She couldn't take it. Was she dying? Was this because of everything she had done in the past? Was this her punishment?

Lucy let out a cry of pain that shattered through the area. Her vectors hit the ground, sending debris into the air. She lifted her head. One eye was covered by her bangs, but her other eye could see perfectly what was happening. Her vectors were solidifying into gray hands and were growing longer. How could this be happening?

Another surge of pain shot through her body. The hands floated in the air and turned toward Lucy. Her bloodlust skyrocketed. She wanted to kill so bad. She could kill anyone anything even herself.

Lucy's eyes widened as she stared at the floating vectors. They shot straight for her and hit her hard in the chest.

Nana froze suddenly. The beach ball that she and Mayu were playing with hit her on top of the head and bounced off. Mayu, with a concerned expression, went to Nana's side. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Nana didn't reply. Mayu looked to Kouta and Yuka resting on the beach. "Um, something's wrong with Nana. She's not moving."

Kouta looked around at Nana. "What's wrong?"

"Nana just froze suddenly," Mayu explained.

Kouta got to his feet and walked to Nana. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Nana, are you okay?" The young girl didn't reply. "Nana, answer me." Still no answer. Kouta shook her and she didn't change from her blank expression.

"Is she all right?" Yuka asked as she came over.

"I don't know. She's not responding." Worry was in Kouta's voice as he spoke.

Yuka knelt in front of Nana and put her hands on either of the girl's shoulders. "Hey Nana, what's wrong?" Yuka asked. "Come on, sweetie, answer me."

Nana's eyes blinked rapidly as she came to her senses. "I thought I thought I sensed Lucy," she said uneasily.

"You mean Nyu?" Kouta said eagerly. "Is she around here?"

Nana shook her head. "She's really far. Her power blazed suddenly, and then nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?" Yuka asked.

Tears edged on Nana's cheeks. "Like she's dead."

"Dead?" Kouta exclaimed.

"No way, Nyu can't be dead," Yuka said assuringly to Kouta. "You know she's strong, Kouta. She couldn't possibly be dead."

Kouta clenched his fists tight. He stared at the ground and began to shake. "Nana, take me to her," he said.

"But I can't," Nana said. "I don't know where she is."

"Then take me to where you sensed her last."

Nana glanced to Yuka and Mayu, then back to Kouta. "Okay," she said.

"Yuka, Mayu, go home," Kouta ordered. "If Nyu is hurt then she may return to where she's comfortable, so wait for her there."

"Right," Yuka said as she stood. She stared long at Kouta before saying, "Be careful. You know she's changed. She's not exactly the Nyu that we've come to love."

"I know," Kouta said. He returned to where he and Yuka had been sitting before and grab the bag Yuka brought along. "Let's go, Nana. We'll change before we go look for her." 


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy opened her eyes. Her chest still hurt and her breathing felt restricted. She couldn't believe she was alive after being attacked by her own vectors. What had they done to her?

Lucy sat up and looked around. Shock appeared on her face. She was still in the park, but there was no one alive around. Blood spilled on the streets and the grass. She had killed everyone, she knew it, without consciously doing it herself. She could tell it was her work by the bodies cut in half and the limbs littering the ground.

Lucy put a hand to her face. This was why she had to leave. She knew something like this would happen. She could've never lived with herself if she had killed Kouta.

Lucy froze when she heard crying nearby. She glanced around and spotted the girl that had been picked on by those boys. She was covered in blood, but she looked physically unharmed. How had the little girl survived?

Lucy started toward the girl. The child spotted her and fear completely overcame her as she let out a horrible scream. Lucy raised a hand and smacked the girl across the face, instantly quieting the child.

"Consider yourself lucky," Lucy said coldly before walking off.

She had to get far away. She knew that police and military personnel would be there in no time to take charge of the situation, and she didn't have any plans on being locked up again.

"She must be far if we have to take a train to get there," Kouta said as he held onto a pole to keep himself steady as the train moved. Nana stood beside him, holding his hand. The train was full and Kouta felt uneasy.

"She must've gotten stronger somehow," Nana said. "Otherwise I couldn't have sensed her from this far away. But the power died as quickly as it came."

"And you're sure it was Nyu?"

Nana nodded. "Lucy, Mariko, and I are the only diclonii left. There's no way it could've been anyone else."

Kouta grasped Nana's hand tighter. "I hope you're right."

Yuka and Mayu sat at home in the sitting room. Yuka twitched nervously as worry about Kouta, Nana, and Nyu filled her. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of trouble Nyu was in now, and what the other two would be in as soon as they found her.

"Yuka," Mayu said suddenly.

Yuka looked up from the table. "Yes, what is it?"

Mayu had her palms down hard on the table. "Do you think you could calm down? You're shaking the table really bad."

"Oh! Sorry, Mayu." Yuka pulled her arms off of the table. "I'm just really worried. I hope things will be okay."

The sound of the front door opening hard sounded through the house. Yuka and Mayu stared at the door leading into the foyer. "You don't think they're back already, do you?" Mayu asked.

"I'm not sure," Yuka said as she slowly stood.

Suddenly the wall separating the two rooms was torn to shreds and the sliding door was tossed aside. Without hesitation Yuka lunged to Mayu and shielded her as debris whipped across the room. A massive gust of wind circled the room and kept the debris floating. Yuka tried to look to see what was happening and a piece of the wall sliced her left cheek.

"Maybe you can tell me where Lucy is," said a cold voice.

"Lucy?" Yuka repeated as she tried to catch a glimpse of the person in the hallway. "You mean Nyu? What do you want with her?"

"That's none of your business."

A powerful burst of wind hit Yuka in the back, tearing her shirt to shreds and pushing her and Mayu across the room. Yuka placed her hand down to catch herself from falling on Mayu and rolled to the side. The debris fell to the floor as the wind died.

"I'll be the only one asking questions here, you got that?" the cold person said.

Yuka raised her head slowly but an invisible opposing force pressed against her chest and forced her back to the floor. "Please, let me go," Yuka begged with what little breath she had.

"Tell me where Lucy is!"

"I ... I don't know," Yuka choked. "Please, let go."

The force released from Yuka. She looked up with blurry vision and was unable to see the person that stood in the doorway. They had gone. Who was it?

Mayu sat over Yuka now. "Are you okay?" she asked timidly, her voice shaky from the experience.

Yuka grabbed her left wrist and sat up. "I think I'm fine," she said, happy to breathe again. "But I think I sprained my wrist."

The wind the helicopters created behind Kurama disturbed him as he looked over the gruesome scene. He knew only one being could be capable of doing such a horrible thing. He had dealt with her for a long time. There was no doubt in her mind that she had done it.

Blood littered the scene roped off by the local police. Torsos, limbs, and heads were scattered over the park. It was truly a devastating sight. But it still bugged Kurama how a single little girl, maybe no more than eight years old, managed to survive.

The girl had been discovered just sitting on a bench covered completely in blood, but physically unharmed. She was crying uncontrollably. She would definitely have psychological problems after such an experience, Kurama thought.

"Chief Kurama," came a soldier from behind. "There's been no other reports of the diclonius in the area. It's like she just disappeared, sir."

Kurama clenched a fist. "Or she's smart and knows we're after her." He turned to the officer. "Search the area within a twenty-kilometer radius. She couldn't have gone that far."

"Sir!" the soldier said obediently with a salute before turning and leaving.

Kurama adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. If Lucy was getting more vicious then she had to be brought down. Even though she was a perfect test subject, there's no use for her if she's going to kill like this. The life of humans were more important than hers.

"Sir!" Kurama looked up and saw another soldier coming to him. "Two children showed up at the perimeter."

"Tell them to leave," Kurama ordered.

"Actually, sir," the soldier said, "one of the kids has horns. She didn't seem dangerous, but we're holding them right now."

"Another with horns?" Kurama said in surprise. "Nana?"

"I'm telling you it wasn't us!" Kouta cried out the window of the police car. His hands were cuffed to a bar inside. "We're just looking for a friend who should've been in the area!"

"Hush up, kid," one of the officers commanded. "We'll determine your innocents in time."

Kouta sat back in the police car with a sour look. They had taken Nana from his side. He had no idea what they did to her. He tried holding back tears as thoughts of her being taken away from him filled his head. He had done his best to take care of her, and now he couldn't do a thing to help.

The door to the car opened and a hand reached in to undo Kouta's handcuffs. Then the hand grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him from the car. Kouta found himself staring at a tall, official-looking man in a black suit with shaggy black hair and glasses.

"Look," Kouta said immediately, "I didn't do this, and neither did Nana. We just got here. You have to believe me!"

"I know you didn't," the man said. "Calm down, you're not in trouble."

"Papa, you're here!" Nana cried as she raced to the man's side.

A small smile came across the man's face. "Hello there, Nana. How have you been?"

"Great, Papa!" Nana said joyfully. "Kouta has been taking really good care of me."

"Um," Kouta said uneasily, "you're her ... 'papa'?"

"My name is Kurama," the man said, "but that's all I can tell you. I recognize you as the one spotted with Lucy on multiple occasions."

"You mean Nyu? Yeah, she's been staying with me for some time now."

"What brings you here?"

Kouta looked down at his shoes. "Nana said she sensed Nyu in the area, and at a pretty far distance. I've been trying to find her for a few days. She took off suddenly without saying a word. And now Nana thinks that something might be wrong with her."

"'Nyu' as you call her just killed a populace of about a 20 meter radius," Kurama explained. "She's highly dangerous, especially since " He stopped and didn't finish his sentence.

"Since what?" Kouta asked.

Kurama sighed. "I suppose you deserve to know this much. We noticed a change in her genetic makeup. She's undergoing some kind of transformation that we've never seen before. It could be possible because she's the oldest diclonius alive. Normally they're killed at birth."

"What are you trying to say?"

Kurama adjusted his glasses. "The transformation is causing an increase to her power and her bloodlust. I'm sorry to tell you this, but you won't see 'Nyu' again. Now, go home. This is no place for a kid."

Kouta's jaw dropped. "What do you mean I'll never see her again? What're you going to do to her?"

"Kill her," Kurama said simply.

"What?" Kouta grabbed Kurama by his blazer. "You're going to kil Nyu? I can't let you! I won't!"

"Kouta!" Nana said in worry. "What're you doing to Papa?"

Kouta became aware suddenly that the police officers had surrounded him, holding their pistols ready. Kurama raised a hand and motioned for the officers to lower their weapons.

"You can't," Kouta said as tears formed in his eyes. He slowly released Kurama and held his hands at his sides. "You can't kill her. It's not right. She's a human being."

"She's not human," Kurama said. "She's a diclonius an evolved human. She wants to destroy this entire race to start her own. If you're not careful she'll even kill you."

"Then what do you think of Nana, huh? She's the same as Nyu. Should she be killed too?"

Nana looked up at Kurama. "Papa?"

"Go home," Kurama ordered Kouta. "Forget about Lucy. You're better off that way."

Kouta clenched his fists. He wanted so much to punch Kurama, but he couldn't assault him, especially if he's a government official. Kouta had no choice but to go home. He couldn't continue searching for Nyu with the police and the rest of the government intervening.

"Come on, Nana, let's go home," Kouta said finally.

Nana looked up at Kurama. "Papa, I want to stay with you."

Kurama shook his head. "As much as I need your help now, Nana, you can't be with me. You have to stay hidden. I'll come get you once I can."

"But Papa!" Nana argued.

"Come on, Nana," Kouta said as he took the girl's hand. "I'm sure Yuka and Mayu are worried."

Nana continued to stare at Kurama. Finally she turned and began walking away with Kouta.

"Please, take good care of her," Kurama said suddenly.

Kouta stopped. He looked back slightly at Kurama. "Nana means as much to me as Nyu," he said and continued walking.

Kurama returned to the heinous scene. He continued to look over it. A soldier walked up to him. "Sir, we think we may have found a trace on the target. We're getting ready to close in on the kill."

"Wait," Kurama said. "I want it known that Lucy is not to be killed. Do whatever you have to to apprehend her, but she must remain alive."

"But sir "

"That's an order!"

The soldier saluted and walked away.

Kurama looked to the dark sky. He hoped he wouldn't regret his decision. 


End file.
